Homeward Bound
Homeward Bound is the twelfth episode of the second season and the 21st overall episode of Private Practice. Short Summary As Addison and Kevin struggle in their relationship, she finds herself attracted to Wyatt, the cocky doctor from rival Pacific Wellcare, while Violet seeks a way to carry on relationships with both Pete and Sheldon, and Cooper grows closer to Charlotte when she experiences a family emergency. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast PP212AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery PP212PeteWilder.png|Pete Wilder PP212NaomiBennett.png|Naomi Bennett PP212CooperFreedman.png|Cooper Freedman PP212CharlotteKing.png|Charlotte King PP212DellParker.png|Dell Parker PP212SamBennett.png|Sam Bennett PP212VioletTurner.png|Violet Turner PP212SheldonWallace.png|Sheldon Wallace PP212SonyaNichols.png|Sonya Nichols PP212Cynthia.png|Cynthia PP212Seth.png|Seth PP212DaronRousakis.png|Daron Rousakis PP212Annette.png|Annette PP212MayaBennett.png|Maya Bennett PP212WyattLockhart.png|Wyatt Lockhart PP212KevinNelson.png|Kevin Nelson PP212GracieRousakis.png|Gracie Rousakis PP212DukeandLandryKing.png|Landry (left) and Duke King Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Tim Daly as Dr. Pete Wilder *Audra McDonald as Dr. Naomi Bennett *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King *Chris Lowell as Dell Parker *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner Guest Stars *Brian Benben as Dr. Sheldon Wallace *Sharon Leal as Dr. Sonya Nichols *Patty McCormack as Cynthia *Tim Guinee as Seth *Matthew John Armstrong as Daron Rousakis *Elaine Kagan as Annette *Geffri Maya as Maya Bennett *Jay Harrington as Dr. Wyatt Lockhart *David Sutcliffe as Kevin Nelson Co-Starring *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Gracie *Caleb Moody as Landry *Tyler Jacob Moore as Duke Medical Notes Julian Rousakis *'Diagnosis:' **Cystic fibrosis *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' **CF Meds Julian, 2, along with his father and sister, had cystic fibrosis. Daron Rousakis *'Diagnosis:' **Cystic fibrosis *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' **CF Meds Daron, along with both of his children, had cystic fibrosis. He was having trouble, but his test results came back fine. However, because his daughter had burkholderia cepacia, they had to be separated. He was told that if he had contact with her, he would get it and they would both die. Despite this, when she was informed she was dying, she cried for him and he was unable to leave her to die alone. He handed off Julian to the doctors and comforted Gracie, exposing himself to the bacteria. Gracie Rousakis *'Diagnosis:' **Cystic fibrosis **Burkholderia cepacia *'Doctors:' **Cooper Freedman (pediatrician) **Pete Wilder (alternative medicine practitioner) **Addison Forbes Montgomery (medical geneticist) *'Treatment:' **CF Meds Gracie, 9, had cystic fibrosis, along with her brother and father. They ran tests and it turned out she had burkholderia cepacia, a very dangerous bacteria common among patients with CF. Because of that, she had to be put in isolation away from her father and brother. When Wyatt heard about her case, he offered his help, saying he might have a way to save her. She was sedated and a piece of the infected tissue was extracted to test the antibiotics on. The antibiotics didn't work and Pete had to tell Gracie she was going to die. Unable to watch his daughter die alone, Daron broke isolation and left Julian with the doctors. Cynthia *'Diagnosis:' **Transient ischemic attack *'Doctors:' **Sam Bennett (internist) **Violet Turner (psychiatrist) *'Treatment:' **Evluation Cynthia, 70, was in to be examined by Sam. She'd had a stroke and was at risk for another one. His son wanted her to relocate to Florida to live with him. Sam asked her to speak with Violet before making a decision. She told Violet she couldn't move, but her son wouldn't take no for an answer. While talking to her son, explaining that she didn't want to move, she had a transient ischemic attack, a warning sign for a stroke. Big Daddy King *'Diagnosis:' **Lung cancer **Respiratory failure *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' **Mechanical ventilation Charlotte's father was in respiratory failure at the end of a fight with lung cancer. Charlotte had to go to Alabama to turn off the machines. Violet Turner *'Diagnosis:' **Honeymoon cystitis *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) *'Treatment:' **Antibiotics **Pain killer Violet got honeymoon cystitis from having too much sex. Addison examined her and then prescribed an antibiotic and something for the pain. Music "Don't" - Rachael Yamagata "Don't Give Up" - Clare Reynolds "Love Is All We Have" - Jesca Hoop "Devil's Thunder" - Rachael Cantu Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 8.49 million viewers. *The title of the episode refers to Charlotte going home to Alabama. Gallery Episode Stills PP2x12-1.jpg PP2x12-2.jpg PP2x12-3.jpg PP2x12-4.jpg PP2x12-5.jpg PP2x12-6.jpg PP2x12-7.jpg PP2x12-8.jpg PP2x12-9.jpg PP2x12-10.jpg PP2x12-11.jpg PP2x12-12.jpg PP2x12-13.jpg Quotes :Cooper: What's your problem? You look like someone died. :Charlotte: Dying. Big Daddy. :Cooper: Big Daddy? Well, that is a screen name. When you get back on the horse, you really get back on the horse. :Charlotte: Cooper. :Cooper: What's killing him? The sex or the cold-fish attitude? :Charlotte: Big Daddy's my father. ---- :Cooper: Sex is good. Relationships are bad. Relationships are what cause people to be cold and lying and deceitful. You know, you're a therapist. :Violet: Okay, professionally, I'd dispute that, and suggest you need to see your therapist, but personally, yes. :Cooper: As a red-blooded American, sex is your birthright. Go forth, enjoy, guilt-free. :Violet: I will. I will exercise my right. ---- :Wyatt: It takes me back to residency, you know, when life was simple. :Addison: See, I have a hard time picturing you taking crap from your attending. :Wyatt: By year two, they all hated me. :Addison: It took them that long? ---- :Addison: Nai? :Naomi: Oh, God. I am not here. This is not jealousy. This is concern for my daughter. :Addison: Nai, remember when Maya told you... Remember when Maya told you to get a life? :Naomi: I have a life. I have a great life. :Addison: I'm just standing here on my patio, in the dark, spying on your ex, his girlfriend and your daughter. :Naomi: I'm being replaced. Sonya is my replacement. That's Maya's new mommy. ---- :Naomi: Violet Turner, I am your friend and I know you. Sleeping with Sheldon and Pete is not you. :Violet: Oh, come on. When Cooper does it, he gets a slap on the back and an "attaboy." But when I do it, when a woman takes control of her sexuality, she's a whore. :Naomi: You are just not that person. Something is going on here. I mean, I don't know, you're avoiding something or in denial or something psychological. I don't know. You're the therapist, you know, and you know that this is not good. :Addison: Wouldn't it be better just to figure out which one you wanna be with? :Violet: How can I choose? I mean, Pete is all heat. I just see him, and I melt. And Sheldon is comfort. ---- :Charlotte: Big Daddy always said cancer was just his chickens coming home to roost. See, he didn't believe in tears. If he ever cried, he did it in private. Cancer was just his chickens. Payback for being a son of a bitch. And he was a son of a bitch to everybody. Everybody but me. He loved me being a doctor. He loved that I didn't just marry some boy and have a bunch of babies. He would've killed me for marrying a son of a bitch of my own, because he knew what that would have been like for me. But if I'd have stayed, married some boy and had babies, I would have been here when he got sick. I would have been here to take care of him. So these aren't his chickens. These are my chickens. Because now I'm the doctor in the family, and I know what has to be done. :Cooper: Charlotte. :Charlotte: I can do this. Shut up. I can do this. I can do this, damn it. ---- :Sam: You are who you are, and you shouldn't have to hide that from anybody. ---- :Violet: Look, Pete, Sheldon, I'm sleeping with both of you. I thought it was okay, but it's not. I realize that you just can't do that. I can't do that, and I'm sorry. :Pete: Who are you? :Violet: He's right. I'm a mess. :Sheldon: We're all a mess. Don't you know that by now? All I know is, I don't mind finding out who you are. ---- :Sam: I just wanted to say that I feel I have a responsibility to our daughter. For her to know who I am, good or bad. Even if that means telling her who I'm dating. I never want her to not know who I am. See Also Category:All Episodes Category:PP Episodes Category:PP S2 Episodes